fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Will
I'm not sure if this peace should be deleted from the page: I'll start with a tip for anyone that decides to use spells frequently; when you want to cast charged spells (as in higher than level 1) you should start the charging with area even if you want to cast a target, just turn it into a target by moving the stick AFTER you started the charge. Any charging that begins as a target spell will take twice the time to charge. I've verified so far this much; total exp spent means the total sum you placed in any and all spells together. Either it should be deleted or changed so it doesn't have the "I" parrt in it which really bugs me. 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 18:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC)'' :I've tidied it up so it doesn't express personal view anymore. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 gauntlet damage. Not exactly the right place for this, but as there is not yet a section for each guantlet, i'll ask this here. In the BradyGames guide for Fable 3 it lists the damages of each spell, at each magic level, and each charge level. My question is that somethign seems to be wrong. At level 0 magic, the spell increases in damage as you charge it. However, but the time you get to level 5 magic, it seems that the damage is signinfcantly higher for no charing of the spell, e.g. 1198 for a no charge fireball, aimed at a target, while only 770 for a max chargerd fireball at a target. This pattern is holding for all the spells it seems in the guide. Any verification would be nice. It seems like it should be a missprint in the guide, but as all the spells are like that in the guide, this could be accurate. Again, verification would be appreciated. Pluffy 21:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Fable III spells Should we make separate pages for spells like Fireball (one for Fable, one for Fable III)? --JonTheMon 14:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Real World "Will" In real world occultism the concept of magic through willpower alone (Magick) was first proposed by Aleister Crowley, an influential and well known English mystic. I wonder if this will be one of the tracks on the new Lute Hero. Mictlantecuhtli 00:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fable III - Magical Aura Does "Magical Aura" change your physical appearance in any way? What else is the effect of having it maxed out? Cheers Malmern 18:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :You mean magical power on the road to rule? It only effects how quickly magic charges. Mictlantecuhtli 21:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No, there's a stat called "Magical Aura" if you check your stats, ::theres "Strength", "Stature" and "Magical Aura" Malmern 00:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::That's probably the good/evil thing when performing a flourish. Mictlantecuhtli 02:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::It may have an affect on the intensity of the will lines that appear during a flourish, and it may have an affect on the strange patterns that appear on the Hero's face, but alternatively they may be only based on alignment. More investigation into what it does is probably necessary. ::::According to the strategy guide, it affects "glow", while strength and stature affect the usual attributes of brawn and height respectively. It also suggests that it affects total "power" of spells (but not charge time, as that is based on Magic Power from the Road to Rule). So Magical Aura affects "glow" and "power", and Magic Power level affects "damage" and "charge time". --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Tattoo glow. ::::Tattoos. ::::once you get at least 2or 3 stars in magical aura your tattoo will glow either red or blue, ::::tattoos will also glow if you use tattoo dye and if you flourish (brighter with more stars),now according to all my playthroughs, tattoos start to glow permanently ones you start getting sat least 2 or 3 stars, now stop deleting unless more than you can prove tattoos glow without dyes, flourishes and magical aura...added this here because it wasn't all shown in the edit summary. 15:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) To stop an edit war with someone not listening, I come here. An unregistered contributor keeps putting about 5 star magical aura giving the glowing tattoos and clothing glyphs yet I know this to be untrue. I was barely past Saker and had glowing tattoos and clothing glyphs and the only star I had was 1 in Strength. Nothing else. So I come here seeking proof that this is false and if it gets proven false then I bet there is a major glitch in my game that no one has ever encountered before.--Alpha Lycos 15:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) that all i'm asking, you should wait for proof before deleting, now according to my game, i always get glowing tattoos if it reaches 2 in the stars and then it gets brighter with each star, now, i don't know how you are getting glowing tattoos on your body without getting any stars but its either a glitch or maybe its different with each game, other opinions will let us know. p.s i'm not an unreg, i just haven't logged on 15:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alternatively of course maybe we should wait for proof before adding. Anyway, the main issue I see with the actual content on the article is the wording. It says Having a five star magical aura will cause your tattoos to glow either red or blue..., but you say that tattoos start to glow permanently once you start getting at least 2 or 3 stars. Magical Aura is supposed to be the stat that affects glow, but I believe that magic level chests on the Road to Rule affect it a bit as well. Say for example (a suggestion, not an actual observation) that tattoos start to glow at Magical Aura 3 if you've not opened any magic chests, but Magical Aura 2 if you've opened two of them (the same may apply to height, stature, and ranged chests). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the chests might effect it more then the Magical Aura stat. I'd only opened 1 magic chest and had no stars in Magical Aura, my alignment was more good then anything and I was walking around with glowing blue tattoos just after beating Saker. I did have one star in Strength though.--Alpha Lycos 02:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::even though i favor a melee figter type hero , i do open ALL the chests and my tattoos only start to glow once it reaches 2 or 3 stars and then it get brighter with each star, yeah sorry about the wording but i was accurate in saying that the magical aura makes your tattoos glow, its always happened to me and on all my saves. my copy was a pre-ordered special edition but i doubt the gameplay mechanics would be different. 23:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC)